1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication system, a program, and a wireless communication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) system as typified by IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 is becoming increasingly common in place of a wired network for its advantages such as high flexibility of equipment. As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-283590, for example, a wireless LAN system standardized by the IEEE 802.11 is composed of a group of wireless communication devices including an access point operating as a master unit and a plurality of stations operating as slave units, and a plurality of stations are connected to one access point.
Further, according to Wi-Fi Direct under Wi-Fi Alliance standard development, it is proposed to form a communication group by determining which of a group owner and a client each of a plurality of wireless communication devices acts as. The group owner operates as a simplified access point and has a function to connect one or two or more clients.
With use of wireless access schemes such as the wireless LAN and the Wi-Fi Direct, a wireless communication system in which a given wireless communication device makes connection to a plurality of wireless communication devices in turn and performs data communication can be implemented. To be specific, a speaker having a wireless function can make connection to a plurality of content transmitting devices in turn and output content data sequentially received from the plurality of content transmitting devices.
Generally, in such a wireless communication system, a given wireless communication device manages a queue of a plurality of wireless communication devices, and a wireless communication device in want of data communication accesses the given wireless communication device and adds itself to the queue, waits for the order of itself and then starts data communication with the given wireless communication device.